The ghost of you
by Vampyric Lycan
Summary: Even after death loved ones never leave you all alone.
1. The ghost of you

A/N wee fanfic fun! Hehe. Okay a little more Anna/Gabriel angst. Just read and see what happens. The song is in _Italics_ and is "The ghost of you," by My Chemical Romance, Which I love almost as much as reviews soo please R/R! If you wanna send me flames go ahead, but please no Reviews saying something like. "Ohh this song sucks." or "Ohh MCR sucks.." K?

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try _

He never knew how much he could miss one person.  
All he ever wanted was his memory and a chance at a life.  
He could have had one to. A life with her, but some memories should be forgotten. The sight of her lifeless body. That's what haunted him the most. They had shared a few bitter sweet moments and then total chaos. He had taken her sweet life away form her. So he could live, she had to die. He lived his life and had built solid walls around his heart. He was so cold and so dead.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I, should I  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever _

It was rumored that when you die, the one you love will come to you. He had always wondered who would come for him. He had no mother or father that he could remember. He finally knew who would come for him. He would see her smile and she would hold him and take him to a better place.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies  
She dies_

He sighed for a moment she was there with him. Held in her warm embrace and then he released he was all alone. It as only a figment of his mind. He closed his eyes and remembered the moment of her demise. Blinding pain in his torso, a females scream, a male cry and then his own bitter howling. A small voice crying out: "She's dead."

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I, should I  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I, should I  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me _

If they had a few more moments he could have told her so much. How he loved her and how he needed her. He could have told her about his past life, what Dracula had told him. But she had been ripped from this earth without a moment to even say good-bye. He began to cry and sank unto his bed.

"Anna...Anna..no.." He sobbed over and over.

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_

He fell into a deep and restless sleep. Blurry images moved across his mind. One image was very clear in the mist of his mind. It was the one and only Anna Valerious.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

She smiled at him and spoke in a calm clear voice.

"Gabriel, please don't do this to yourself. I need you to live because I can't. It was my time, not yours. I know it's not fair and it hurts but we will be together again. You just have to wait for the right time. I'll come for you Gabriel, when it's time. I do not want to see you up there until it is. You need to know I love you and I am always with you Gabriel."

After her last words he awoke. He smiled for the first time sense her death. He would see Anna again. He just had to wait and for Anna he would wait until the day when they would be together. That would be what would keep him going, he would life because she could not. And in time they would meet again in a better place. He would not be haunted any more he would only be reminded.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Should I  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna  
_


	2. Angel

A/N Well this was only going to e a one chapter thing, until Lady Serinal thought I should make it to. She also said I should use this song. Lady Serinal this is for you. :) Van Helsing is not mine, Neither is the song "Angel." By Sarah Mclachcloan. Song is once again in _italics, _

It felt like hours ago the great stone beasts had attacked the church. But in truth it was only a few minutes. He had taken one out, and that still left four more. he ached from a wound in his shoulder and blood was seeping from a wound in his chest. He had to hold on, he had to fight, but every minute it grew harder to keep is eyes from closing.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it ok  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight _

One came at him from behind and knocked him off his feet. His cross bow flew out of his reach. Two of the great beasts swooped upon him. He closed his eyes as they closed in on him. This was it. The moment had come, soon he and Anna would be together. He was not scared of death but thankful for it. He heard her voice calling to him softly.

"Gabriel. Gabriel it's time."

_In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here _

She gently held him in her arms. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He had lived his life but it was time to live a new life with Anna. His memoires would not be found but it was all right he would make new memoires and after all some memories are better left forgotten. Carl would miss him but he would understand he was happy and with Anna.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

He had seen so many evil things in this world. Dracula, the wolfman, things he could not even name. But the greatest evil had been himself He had killed and could not just stop. Truth they were evil but a few of theme had not been. Anna had been all that was good. He had cried to many tears for her, but now it was all over, the sadness and the pain.

_In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here _

He was in the arms of his Angel. He would be just fine. She had come for him after all. It was his time to leave this earth. When he looked out at the light space he smiled. Anna's family was there, waiting. Velkan smiled at the two of theme. He found himself smiling, he was finally home.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
_


End file.
